<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remembering Zoroark by commendablecervid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911173">Remembering Zoroark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/commendablecervid/pseuds/commendablecervid'>commendablecervid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments Shared Between Humans and Pokemon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/commendablecervid/pseuds/commendablecervid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zoroark (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments Shared Between Humans and Pokemon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remembering Zoroark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I remember Zoroark’s scent. It was tinged with a dark sweetness, like black cherries, but earthy undertones wound their way through as I inhaled deeper. He smelled like fresh roots, like moss and tobacco, like the brown and emerald scents of forest. Scents vivid and indistinct, like the colors beneath my eyelids as I buried my face in his long, coarse hair. And when he kissed me, I smelled the blood on his breath from the last thing he killed.</p>
<p>He was small, but I would sink into him anyway. I squeezed his sinewy arms. I cradled his claws—sleek claws that glinted in the sun like realgar. In turn he soothed me with gentle licks and soft, aquamarine eyes. I loved those eyes, and they told me a lot about him. The way they drifted over the treeline when he couldn’t see me looking, admired fluttering starlings, peered into the tubular flowers of verbena…</p>
<p>I wasn’t right for him, and I’m not sure any human could be. I couldn’t take him places, couldn’t satisfy his curious eyes. It was probably easy for him to move on—he just had to wander off like he always did and forget to come back. Maybe, from time to time, he still thinks of me.</p>
<p>Maybe. I hope he doesn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>